What does Blood Taste Like?
by kitkatloveall
Summary: Yui goes to live with 6 strange men but her past drives her insane. Will she live and get past the wall of hate or will she die in her fate...


What does blood taste like? (Diabolik Lovers)

[Yui POV]

"Papa left me and told me to come to this house, but why?"

"The door is so big that it is frightening!"

[Normal POV]

Yui rung the doorbell and when the door opened, she saw a figure lying on the window sill, a figure on the couch, a figure sitting with a teddy bear, a figure in mid air, a figure that was brewing tea and a figure creeping towards Yui. Yui was obviously afraid but introduced herself as politely as she could. She then learned her fate, the brothers: Shu, Reji, Ayato, Laito, Kanato and Subaru. She learned that they were vampires but she was not afraid but instead stayed where she was, not intending to move or they would think she was afraid and she was honestly not. Instead she took off her necklace with the cross on it and dropped it on the ground. "I know that the nonsense humans make up about vampires are not true so I won't be needing to wear it." Her face had paled and she was shaking but she couldn't let them know she was afraid.

[Ayato POV]

"Hahahahahaha look how sweet, she is afraid but not trying to show it, its so adorable" I say and when she looks down I realised that it was true what I had said and then looked up at her face again. "So how sweet is your blood sweetie? It must be of the finest quality if you were sent here." Then Reji speaks up "But she must be reasonable for knowing that humans were just making stuff up about garlic, daylight and crosses hurting us, am I wrong?"

[Yui POV]

"Um, excuse me" as soon as I had said that all brothers turned to look at me "I don't drink blood so I don't know its quality but I'm more than happy to give you some to taste if you want." I waited and saw all brothers nod in agreement and I instantly pulled out my hidden pocketknife from my shoe. "Do you have any glasses I could pour it in?"

[Normal POV]

6 glasses (one for each brother) were now in front of Yui and she started to slash away at her skin and after awhile each glass was filled to half way. The brother took the glasses and after drinking Yui's blood, nodded in approval of the quality.

[Laito POV]

"Well well well it looks like she is special, if no one objects I will take her for myself and sip from her every night" I said this with my fabulous seductive smile and my brother shouted "NO WAY IN HELL". "My bad I guess I haven't seduced her enough yet" I wink at her and its so cute seeing Yui take steps slowly back.

[Normal POV]

Subaru then said "All of you are idiots, you girl… why do you have a blade on you". All eyes fell on her as she turned around and ran out the room, tears clearly flowing out of her eyes. The brothers instantly vanished in order to look for her.

[Yui POV]

I ran, ran far away. "How could they bring up something like that, they didn't know my past and how I slit my wrists but it is so unreasonable for them to wonder about that!? Did I not just give them my blood?!" I felt dizzy and I assumed it was from blood loss. I couldn't run anymore…"Thank goodness I wont have to live for another day" were my final words before collapsing.

I woke up with my head spinning but unlike before I was in a beautiful silk nightgown that was a beautiful pale pink. "How? I thought that I would have died?" I whispered as a tear flew down my face and wet the lovely bed I was lying in. As if that was not enough the brothers slowly appeared one after another but each one had an annoyed expression on their face. "I had made trouble for more people, I am useless, I am terrible and I don't deserve to live" I whispered and everyone instantly softened their expression but I didn't notice because my memories were flooding back and I couldn't hold back the tears.

[Flash Back from Yui POV]

(Memory 1)

"Mom, Dad!" I was on a phone call with them and I had just turned 4 years old, they told me that they would come home early from work but I still told them to hurry up. I had just turned on the TV because I was bored and saw the accident and that my parents had died, I was then adopted but I had pretended nothing happened.

(Memory 2)

"Yui did it, she killed the class pet fish!" a child started screaming and everyone agreed. "I didn't do anything! I swear, I promise! I would never hurt or kill anyone or anything!" I tried to stand up for myself but when I realised they all wanted me dead my tears would not stop flowing and I could not stop believing that they were right and I would be better off dying.

(Memory 3)

I snuck off to the bathroom, when my adoptive father was asleep and started to slash at my skin. "I don't deserve to live with no pain" I kept talking to myself and soon my entire body was devoured in blood, hate and death.

[End of Flashback]

[Yui POV]

"Why" I kept asking the brothers, "Why did you keep me alive when I could've died?" It was the only thing going through my mind and when no one answered me I began to think that just like school, they would turn their backs on me and betray me so I had made up my mind not to trust them.

[Ayato POV]

"We had no reason to let you die" I told her in a gentle voice "I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE SO WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL ME" she started screaming as tears began flooding down her face faster than the flow of a river. "We found no fault in you" Kanato was the first to speak after that moment of silence. "Did you want to die" Shu spoke up for the first time in forever, "Did you not want to continue living and what reason do you have for it" but Reji spoke that time.

[Normal POV]

"No, I am just a… useless person who should be dead." Yui told everyone in a voice no louder than a whisper. Everyone looked surprised but soon guessed it was because of her past. Yui then collapsed as a pool of blood started to flow from her arm.

(7 ½ hours later)

[Yui POV]

I woke up and found that the arm I had used to supply the brothers had been wrapped up and I hated being confined so I got up, got dressed and went outside for a walk. I couldn't help but start to sing as I walked. "The last page of a fairy tale that you have loved deeply has been rewritten and changed into a tragedy, it is lost forever never to be seen again, for that one believing heart can you see love and dreams are nothing but some curses by the sea that are doomed from the very start they are bleeding and delicate even if you do not wish them to be so, even so no matter what I cannot forget that melody to the one song that you always sing to me goes on and on in my chest as it fits on repeat, I want to return to that day defiantly it's nothing but a chain surrounding me that I will shake away build over to what's underneath together by the great deep blue sea, it is that love conquers all obstacles that will come our way our word fate has been decided by the consolation these lies are so cowardly, I believe that they should banish away" I kept singing this song over and over because I believe it is true.

[Flash Back]

"Yui I'm breaking up with you" my no longer boyfriend told me "why? What did I do?" he replied "nothing but I was only ever using you to make the girl I like jealous and now that she wants me I have no use for a girl like you, bye" and with that he walked away.

[End of Flash back]

Tears started to rain down my face as I continued to sing that song over and over until I saw Kanato's teddy on top of a grave stone so I decide to cut a rose and put it on the grave, saying a prayer and then kissing teddy on the forehead before turning away and going into the church to prey.

[Kanato's POV]

I was picking some roses for my mother's grave and put teddy on top to guard it when I saw Yui place a rose on the grave, praying and then kissing teddy on the forehead before going to the church. I was honestly touched because no one other than him or my brothers (Ayato and Laito) put roses on our mother's grave, so I kissed teddy on the spot she had to get an indirect kiss and expecting no less it tasted sweet and then I went to the church to get more.

I found her, in the church praying for who knows what so I start creep closer and closer before startling her for licking her neck. "Hello Yui, I'm terrible thirsty right now and I guess I was lead to you my sweet" I coaxed and then she turned to look at me with her beautiful pink eyes and before she could resist I kissed her again and again until I needed to breathe. When I separated I could see in her eyes that she was surprised so I took this chance to bite her neck that made her squirm.

[Normal POV]

Day by Day and she keeps on getting bitten and it is slowly taking its toll on her physic and mental stability. She always looks around to see if one of the brothers are going to bite her and it terrifies her but she has grown to trust them little by little and soon stopped being so afraid of them.

She was taking a morning stroll per usual but suddenly a gun was aimed at her chest and she was taken hostage, Shu who was lying on the windowsill saw and alerted the rest of the brothers.

[Yui POV]

My head hurts, where am I? What am I doing here? Where are the rest of them? These are the only thoughts going through my mind right now and as if an answer to my questions the man with the gun came out of the corner with a devilish grin "Hello little girl, might I ask your name?" his voice was deep and husky but I replied "M-my name is Yui" "Yui huh? It's so cute seeing you be afraid but do you not remember me, I'm the reason you were betrayed. How can you even forget your ex-boyfriend?" My eyes widened but no later than a second passed before I was filled with a rage that engulfed my fear and any worry I once had. "YOU JERK, HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME AND DON'T THINK YOU WILL GET ME TO DO ANYTHING YOU TRY AND COMMAND ME TO DO" I yell at him with all I have and I can't stop the tears from falling now. He laughs and no sooner throws me down on the couch that is at the back of the room. "Oh really Yui you can be so naïve, all I have to do is give you this pill every day and your mood will swing and you will be in love with me again, or you can fall in love with me now but the choice is yours." "I chose none of the above because no pill, drug or therapy can make you feel a different way about anything." I told him with a straight face none the less. And he just left with a stupid grin on his face per usual.

[5 Hours Later]

He hasn't come back yet and he hasn't come for me in years so why come to torture me now? It makes no sense whatsoever but I still have to believe that I wont be here forever. As I said that something picked me up and blindfolded me before I could see who it was. They took me to my room and I found out that it was Ayato who had saved me. Before I could think I started crying and instinctively hugged him with all of my remaining strength. From that moment on I realised that I had feelings for my brothers not in a relationship but they were my family and that was something I'll never forget.


End file.
